


Pyramid Traps

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Cruel King Kooh, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e049 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: King Kooh and Repsaj search for possible trapped enemies, but they must avoid traps themselves.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

‘’There aren’t any enemies trespassing recently,’’ Repsaj said to King Kooh. He saw a frown on the latter’s face. Confused, he tilted his head to one side. ‘’Enemies aren’t trying to defeat you in order to rule this world. You should smile.’’ His confused expression remained.

‘’My enemies are probably in pyramid traps,’’ King Kooh said. A smile appeared. ‘’Maybe my enemies are suffering in pyramid traps.’’ He focused on Repsaj. He beckoned his sibling to follow him. After looking ahead, King Kooh wandered the pyramid.

Repsaj continued to follow King Kooh. *I should check on my wife. I always worry about enemies harming her.* Repsaj walked by his chamber at a snail’s pace. He viewed Ailicec resting on their bed. He began to smile.

*Good. Ailicec is safe.* A sudden scowl replaced Repsaj’s smile. He viewed King Kooh. 

*My sibling always prevents me from being with the woman I cherish. He always instructs me to battle all enemies, check on a certain sphinx, eat Noskooc’s cooking, etc. Ailicec always rests after I return to her.* He began to scowl at King Kooh.

Another confused expression formed on Repsaj’s face after King Kooh paused. 

King Kooh’s arm was in front of Repsaj’s body. He turned to him. ‘’Walk around the tarantula pit, Repsaj,’’ he said. He watched as Repsaj’s eye widened. 

Repsaj saw multiple tarantulas in the pit. He trembled after he glanced at their many legs. *Enemies aren’t with tarantulas* he thought. After shuddering, he walked around the pit. 

King Kooh walked before he fell in a barren pit. He winced after his body contacted the ground. After standing, his frown came back. He stretched his arm.

Repsaj began to scowl at King Kooh. ‘’You always prevent me from being near my wife.’’ He smiled. ‘’I’ll embrace the woman I cherish all evening.’’ Repsaj abandoned him. His smile stretched from ear to ear. *One enemy is trapped.*

 

The End


End file.
